Dinner Date
Tales from Cyrodiil, episode 10, a few days after the events of Cliffhangers Synopsis At the hideout of the Merc Genesis, Nikolai tries to convince Shivan to join their crew. She continually refuses until he gives her an ultimatum: join the Merc Genesis or complete the Legend of Zelda: Parallel Worlds. Shivan agrees to join the thieves. Nora expresses frustration at Nikolai's insistence on recruiting Shivan, stating that they should have just gotten rid of her. She jealously tries to keep her from getting too involved in their activities, claiming Shivan's not invited to the thieves' banquet they will be hosting that night. In an attempt to calm her down, Nikolai takes Nora to the rooftop where they watch the sunrise. They discuss their plans for Sunder; Nikolai has spoken with a collector friend of his named Victor, who will purchase it from him that night at the banquet. In the Dark Brotherhood sanctuary, Engo reports to Vath that Sunder has been taken. Vath is disappointed that the artifacts have drawn so much attention; still, he advises his Silencer to have patience, as separately the artifacts are little more than rare treasures. Engo vows to begin the search for Wraithguard. The guests have arrived for the banquet and the party begins. Maya is watching Shivan like a hawk; Shivan has changed into standard Merc Genesis attire. Rogelio is already drunk to the point of stripping. A thief dressed in green begins exploring the hideout until he is caught by Nikolai. Back in the party, Captain Blue and Cleon have infiltrated the hideout by wearing disguises. They have both donned glass helmets and Cleon is wearing an ill-fitting outfit thief outfit. Blue, however, is still wearing his blue Lost Spires robes, but they don't seem to draw much attention. Nikolai and the green thief--who is revealed to be Victor--are busy swapping stories. Victor asks about the Crimson Beholden that is staring at them, and Rogelio drunkenly treats it like a pet, disgusting Nora. Nikolai excuses himself to deal with the situation, and Victor leaves "for a smoke." His behavior catches the attention of Osorio. Victor continues his snooping around the hideout until he is caught and confronted by Osorio. The thief knows that he isn't the real Victor and claims that this is Kajidoh in disguise. He is proven wrong as Zelos reveals himself, letting Orsorio know that he was there to take Shivan back. The thief is unconcerned until Zelos tells him that he and his friends are not the only ones who have sneaked into the base. Downstairs, another Victor confronts Nikolai and reveals himself to be Kajidoh, stating he is there for Sunder. He reveals that he bribed the real Victor into revealing the location of the hideout. Outside, the disguised Hunter signals to the gathered Mythic Dawn that it is time to attack. Trivia This episode is the second time the Parallel Worlds joke has been used in the series, and the third time overall on the channel. It was also used in Servant of the Dawn episode 1 and Tales from Cyrodiil episode 4. Category:Tales Summaries